1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographic apparatus and more particularly, to a flash socket for receiving a photoflash unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of multilamp flash packages has now become generally accepted in the photographic industry. Many types of sockets and multilamp packages have been developed, including the camera sockets disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,407,717 and 3,544,248. Each of these sockets is adapted to receive a disposable multilamp flash package that includes a base and a plurality of flashlamps, generally four, each with an individual reflector. Each of these sockets is adapted to be rotated in response to performance of some function of the photographic apparatus in order to advance a fresh flashlamp into a firing position within the camera. However, since the photographer may desire to take a mixture of flash and non-flash pictures, he frequently utilizes one or more lamps of a multilamp package and then removes the package. If the used multilamp package is not properly positioned when replaced on the camera, it is possible for the automatic indexing mechanism to advance a fired flashlamp into the firing position. Although many cameras include signaling mechanisms for indicating to the operator that an inoperative flashlamp is at the firing position, it is still possible to operate many of these cameras with an inoperative flashlamp, thereby producing an underexposed frame of film.
In a more recent development, multilamp arrays utilizing switching mechanisms have been developed that include a fresh flashlamp in the flash firing circuit without requiring rotation of the array. Such mechanisms are operative to select a fresh flashlamp, if available, even through the flash package is removed from the camera and later replaced. Several structures have been developed for coupling such multilamp arrays with a camera. One example discloses magnetic coupling of the flash array to the camera and another structure includes a thin blade-like member that is inserted in a mating socket. Each of these structures has created problems in retaining the multilamp flash array in proper orientation with respect to the electrical circuit of the camera.